


Enough

by haldoor



Category: Lost
Genre: DHARMA Initiative, F/M, Ficlet, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Pairing for Season Five; OMG, HET!!!<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Still haven't gained ownership; still don't make any money<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Sawyer admits to missing something when the plane crashed; Juliet wants to give it back to him<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [craterdweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/gifts).



> This is a reward for [](http://craterdweller.livejournal.com/profile)[**craterdweller**](http://craterdweller.livejournal.com/) 's entry to a recent **Weekend Challenge** at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** . The prompt was _Smores_

"Know what one of the things I missed out there was?" Sawyer asks as he takes the cup of coffee she offers him.

Juliet knows _when_ he means, so she just lifts an eyebrow in question as she seats herself on the couch opposite him, curling her legs to one side and sipping her coffee as she waits for him to continue.

"Smores." He cradles his hot coffee in his hands and looks through her into the memory.

"Smores? I don't think we have any marshmallows or I'd make you some right now."

Sawyer focuses on her again as he smiles. "No wonder I ended up here."

Juliet isn't sure what he means by that, but she's found that with Sawyer it's easier to get answers by giving him space than pushing for them, so she smiles back at him but says nothing.

He sips from his coffee, his dimples deep and his eyes on her over the rim of the cup. When he lowers it, he tilts his head slightly and rubs at his lip with a thumb, but he still doesn't speak.

She loves watching him when he's like this - relaxed and thoughtful - though they're two things she never imagined she'd witness in him, once upon a time. He used to be so angry all the time, but it's gradually changed since they arrived in 1977 and she likes to think she has something to do with that.

"Should I get some?" she asks after a moment. "We could make them over a campfire if you want."

"I'd like that," he replies, his southern accent softening on the fondness evident in the words.

"Me too," she agrees.

They smile at each other easily, and while this wasn't the revelation she'd hoped for, somehow it feels like she learned something important.

It's enough for now.

~//~


End file.
